slendrinahorrorgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Slendrina
Simon, or otherwise known as Slender, played in the woods ever since he was a child. He liked to go in the woods, during the night and he wasn't afraid. When he turned 10, tragedy fell on him. His house was burned and his parents died. He ran deep into the woods, finding somewhere safe. Eventually; he found a dark and small house which happened to be the house of Granny. Granny was a widow and had a daughter named Angelene. Simon and Angelene grew up together. And when they reached the age of 17, they fell in love. They spent a lot of time walking in the woods when suddenly on one night, Simon lost Angelene in the woods. Eventually, he found her lying on a gravel path. Simon brought her home and Granny healed the wound on her leg. When Angelene woke up, she told them a dog with red eyes and sharp teeth had bitten her leg. She also kept talking about a curse. She was going crazy and she didn't know what was going to happen next. When night dawned upon them, she dreamt that someday, she and Simon will have a cursed daughter. One year later, Simon and Angelene decided to move out. They found a new home, and then their daughter Slendrina was born. When Slendrina turned 14, the curse occured. One night, she and Simon were playing in the woods. They saw a shadowy figure in the sky that looked like Angelene. Slendrina ran home while her father was still in the woods. When Simon went home, he found his daughter and wife lying dead on the bed. With anger and grief, he went to the kitchen and killed himself with the kitchen knife. But they were actually only playing dead. They went to the kitchen to find Simon but there he was, dead and surrounded by a pool of blood. Nobody could help him since they all lived alone. They got scared and ran into the woods to look for help but they couldn't find anyone. They kept seeking for help until they lost hope and gave up so they decided to go home and bury his corpse. But when they arrived home and back in the kitchen, he was no longer there. They climbed up to their bedroom and found him lying on the bed. He then slowly raised up, ready to take them both to the underworld, taking their souls. Now, Slendrina and her mother start to haunt abandoned houses and buildings while Slenderman haunts the woods. After the incident, Simon's face became empty and pale, his arms grew long and he developed tentacles on his back. As for now, he started to haunt the woods to look for children to play with. What happend to Granny? Well, just look out for her. Slendrina 2D Is the first slendrina game it was released on June 2 2014 Slendrina: The Cellar and Slendrina: The Cellar 2 Slenderina the cellar was released on June 2, 2014. Part 2 was released in 4 months later in October 2014. Slendrina is the one enemy in Slendrina: The Cellar, she will follow the player around the map, until they turn around, or are forced to. She will then kill the player. After the player collects all 8 books and returns to the exit door, a cutscene will start which shows Slendrina screaming in anger because she didn’t kill you and then going through the wall going backwards. Slendrina: The Cellar 2 This time there are 3 enemies: Slendrina, Slendrina’s Mum and ‘The Child of Slendrina’ Again, you need to find 8 books to find any information about the secret of Slendrina. The mother and the baby are trying to help her. If you see them, try to run as fast as possible. Slendrina Asylum was released on August 31, 2014. House Of Slendrina House of Slendrina was released on December 25, 2014. Slendrina is the only antagonist in House of Slendrina. She can be heard moaning in several rooms, and is the only character in the ‘Jump Scares’ And for the first time, you meet her mother her room. Upstairs, leads to Slendrina's room and the cellar shows her secret, her father is Slenderman and her mother is Angelene. Slendrina: The Forest Slenderina the Forest was released on September 7th, 2015. Slendrina and her mother haunt the forest and three houses. Your mission is to find 7 keys to open the coffin. The coffin is the answer to how Slendrina got married and had a baby. After you got all the keys and open the coffin, you will then find her husband. A cutscene is shown after that he comes back to life... Slendrina: X (Final Slendrina game in series) Slenderina X was released on Android in September 11, 2015. Slendrina haunts Slenderman’s castle. Her husband and his pet spider are helping her to kill the player. The main protagonist finds a medcial book and attempts to capture the appearance of Slendrina without getting killed. In the end of the game, you left the knife to kill her baby in the hospital because of haste and panic, as Granny comes in and tries to kill you. Later, Slendrina eats you for an unknown reason....you can see slender Category:Characters